Frustrating Confession
by jarcielle36
Summary: Zack is struggling confessing to Katie. Will he have the chance to tell her that he loves her? Zack and katie


Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock.

AN: I love these two characters so much and even its been years I never get tired of their chemistry ( in my mind) so I thought of adding one shot about them. Since their pairing (stories) were so few.

Pls. bear on my English.. Hope you like it!

0:+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++:0

**Frustrating Confession**

Zack was literally so nervous he was planning to tell Katie that he was in love with her. He can't take it anymore as keeping it to himself. Then Freddy and Summer was actually pressuring him to confess to her but he can't and he don't know why. He was the lead singer of the band, they were famous and lots of girls were running for him and all but confessing to Katie that he loves her chickens him out. They were juniors now and he was so in love with her for a year now. Freddy and summer, which is a couple now, can't believe that he can't say it to Katie. Summer has been suggesting what to do or helping him to tell it to Katie but he declines but this past few weeks Summer has been so persuasive and pushy about it. She's telling that he should let it out now before it's too late. Then two weeks ago he heard that a guy named Oliver was trying to date her but Katie was persistent in saying no but the guy was also persistent in wooing her. Now Zack was so nervous he's planning to tell it to Katie what he feels. It was between classes and they were classmates on their next subject which is history. He walked with her and tried to tell it.

"K-Katie ah…I have something to tell you." Zack said stuttering and so nervous. Katie looks at her and smile. He was so stunned every time Katie will smile at her like that slight smile but very cute. Her eyes was like sparkling and all. He was so speechless. He cant speak, he was rambling now.

"Zack? Zack…" Katie waved her hand to him.

"Ah ahm…K-Katie…" he was so speechless.

"What are you going to tell me?" Katie asked and she saw that Zack was like uncomfortable or like he was sick. "Zack? Are you okay?" she said then touches his cheek if he was hot or something. Zack became stiff and then capture her hands and looks at her lovingly and nervously.

"Katie..I.." he was totally saying but then cut off because the bell rings. Time for the next class. Katie led him inside the classroom and Zack just sigh and cursed himself in his mind. All the while in History his mind keep wandering off because of Katie of course. He should tell her right now. This day he really should. An hour and a half later the bell rings and class is off its lunch. They were about outside the classroom and Zack again tried to tell it again but then he was cut again.

"Katie!" two girls shout

"Hi Tomika..Summer!" Katie looks at the two approaching.

"Katie..let's go we need to do our report on English." Summer said

"Oh yeah…Zack what were you saying?"

"Ah…ahm..n-nothing..I..nothing!" Then Zack took off leaving the three girls two of them confused while the other was trying to hide her smirk.

"What's happening to Zack? Lately he's tensed." Tomika asked to them confused of Zack's actions.

"I don't know…" Katie answered with concern in her.

"Cmon let's go to the library now." Summer suggested and on her mind she was excited to tell this to freddy, her boyfriend. She has an idea what was Zack trying to do.

Meanwhile Zack felt so stupid right now. He was kinda frustrated on what's happening. He was cut twice this early morning and it was frustrating to him. So Frustrating! He was there at the grounds of the school and slump down under the tree , closed her eyes, put his earphones of his ipod and hear some rock music. He didn't felt his two other friends coming.

"hey!" one guy with blond hair slump down beside him. Zack opened his eyes and found his two friends and band mate, Freddy and Lawrence.

"Hey" he said back with full of frustrations in his voice.

"well Summer texted me a while ago and she said something me about Katie." He smirked. Zack glared at him telling that there were not the two of them around. But Lawrence speak up.

"man you were so oblivious you know." Zack was surprised to hear Lawrence commenting like that. Lawrence was actually the quiet guy in the band.

"The band can feel the tension you know and those caring and being gentleman to Katie. It was so obvious. So don't try to hide it man!" Zack just turned white and gulp. Freddy was rolling now in the grass laughing out loud.

"W-what?" Zack exclaimed

"Tomika and others felt it too we were all just shutting up to see what will be your first move. But I think everybody was just too tired waiting for the drama." Lawrence said smilling.

"does…does Katie knew?"

"I don't know..the two of you were so densed" Lawrence said and freddy Laugh again so loud.

"Stop laughing freddy! Its not funny you know!" he said glaringly and mad at himself being so dumb about it.

"man just do it! Enough of the drama dude!" freddy told him still laughing.

Afterwards it was after classes and they are all in the studio of Dewey and Ned going to practice for the Saturdays Jam. Zack was literally dizzy because of his heart pounding out loud and he was beginning to stiffen. He knows its not easy to tell this to Katie. He tried to approach Katie who was in the couch strumming her guitar. He was almost there when Billy pulls her up to go at the dressing room for the Saturday's outfit and Billy was smirking at him. Then few minutes after the rehearsal has gone through and every time he was trying to catch Katie and confessed someone will gonna butting in and interrupt him and it was going through all the night. Until rehearsals ended off and this time Zack immediately go through Katie and asked if she wants to walk with him but The girls butted in again and this time Zack was totally frustrated and mad. He knows what they are up to.

"Okay will you all STOP!" he screamed at the studio. Everybody fell silent. Dewey and Ned put their heads up to what's happening.

"Can I have a second to Katie. You keep on interrupting me. What's with the deal guys?" Zack asked

"Nothing! Why do you want to talk to Katie? Is it important?" Alicia asked with one brows up and all smirking. Zack was dumbfounded and so speechless. All eyes were on him and he gulped.

"Zack?" Katie nudged him and look at him concerned.

"Do you have to tell something to Katie?" Eleni and Michelle asked in chorus and smirking too.

"Okay guys leave them alone…let's go!" Summer Shouted to all.

"what? Can't we see the show?" Freddy exclaimed

"Oh C'mon! let's go guys!" Summer repeated.

"Summer's right lets go! Let them be!" Marta agreed and pushes some of her band mates groaning.

Then in a few seconds they were just the two of them in the studio all silent.

"Zack? What's going on?" Katie asked Zack his head down and very interested in their shoes. Then Katie Slowly touch his shoulders to nudge but before she reaches his shoulders his hands caught up her hands and he slowly looks at her with admiring eyes and sigh.

"Zack?" Katie seemed concerned at him.

"Katie…I..I don't know how to say this but I can't hide it anymore. Katie you were so important to me. You are a good friend to me for years and what im trying to say is…" he said while caressing her right hand with both of his hands. Then he looks at her with full of love and slowly pull her hand to his lips. Katie gasped in shocked.

"That I love you…I fell in love with you, Katie." Now he said it and its like the world stops at them and felt like they were flying with nothing at all around them. Katie was just staring at him still shocked at the revelation of Zack.

"Katie?" Suddenly he was nervous at Katie's no reactions. He panicked that maybe Katie doesn't like him like that and maybe Katie will pushed him off. Maybe she was mad at him because Katie got her hands back and put it in her hips with a quite mad face.

"Katie..I didn't mean to ..I-I never meant to fall in love with you. I..It just happens and I-I cant help it. And i...I don't know how but one day I just love you and all…Oh God Katie. ..Please don't go mad at me. If you want I…I'll try to not bother you again and –" he was cutted of by Katie's lips and he was so shocked at the sudden kiss. Then when he recovers he lovingly wrap his arms to his waist while Katie lovingly wraps he arms in her neck and Zack kisses her back sweetly and full of love. Then few kisses after Katie pulled back and smile.

"I Love you, Zack Mooneyham." Katie said lovingly and smiling. Zack captured her lips again to kiss her but she pulled back again while Zack this time frowned.

"How could you let me wait that so long! I love you for years too that I don't even remember when." Katie pouted while tapping her right foot and crossed her arms. Then Zack smiles and hold her face in his both hands and pull her slowly to his face.

"Im sorry..I chickened out when it comes to you. Everybody would frustrate me just to let me push through to say it to you." Zack answered.

"that's the weridness around right? That's why everybody is so weird today." She smiled

"Aha..im sorry if I was so stubborn about my feelings. But I really do love you Katie..So much" Zack said honestly and leaning in to her lips to kiss her again and Katie let him be. Well he loves this guy so much too and she thinks this was the happiest day of her life.

"So be my Girlfriend?" Zack asked

"Of Course. I did let you kiss me right?" Katie teasingly answered and Zack hugs her tightly. Then broke off the embrace

"we should tell them. I know they were just downstairs" Zack smirking and leading her downstairs with his arms tightly wrapped on her waist.

"sure…I think they were excited to know the end of the drama" Katie snickered at her comment. Then they got downstairs carrying a face of full of love and Happiness. And as what they expected the band mates were their and waiting and it was freddy who shouted.

"The drama is over!" they all laughed and the girls hug Katie and all congratulated them.

THE END


End file.
